Conversations Realized
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: I've decided to make this into an ongoing fic about different conversations that Sharon and Andy have with the people close to them before the wedding. Ring Off! Sparked this idea in my head, I hope that you enjoy them all. Part of the Observations Series. Take place days prior to Observations Realized.
1. Ring Off!

This idea spurred in my brain last night while I was listening to Beyoncé's "Ring Off"

Enjoy!

 _You used to dress and fix your hair  
Then you smiled through your tears  
In the mirror you would stare  
And say a prayer  
Like, "I wish he said I'm beautiful  
I wish it didn't hurt at all  
I don't know how I got here  
I was once the one who had his heart –Beyoncé_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sitting here watching my mother enjoy her last day as a single woman, makes me so happy. She is radiating. Laughing and talking with her closet female friends, as she relishes in the notion that tomorrow afternoon, she will be Mrs. Flynn. She has been through much. She has held her head high through it all. She never once allowed my father's actions to make her stoop to his level. She always has a smile on her face, even through the tears. She always kept a positive outlook on life for mine and Ricky's sake. She never once said a bad thing to us about him. Even though she had every reason to. She loved him. Sometimes, I believe she loved him more than he loved her. How could he not see the treasure that he had right in front of his face? How could he let her go? One will never those answers. Truthfully, I probably don't want to know, for sanctity of he and I's relationship. I love my father, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but feel a tinge of resentment towards him for the way he treated my mother. Granted his sober now, and I know all about his apology to her. However, it was a little too late. He should have been the husband that she deserved when he had the opportunity. I admire my mother so much. She has taught me so many valuable lessons. The main one is to keep pushing through the pain. She always has a sunny disposition about life. I never will know how she does it. She carries pain with such style and grace. Watching her find love with Andy has been the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. She was so afraid to try again, but once she let go and gave it her all, she found happiness again. I will forever be grateful for Andy, he made my mother happy again. I have never seen her smile as much as she does when she is in his presence. Just the sheer mention of his name, ignites a smile on her face. She is in love, and is beyond beautiful.

"Mom?" I call as she takes another sip of her wine.

"Hmm?" She responds.

"Can you come with me?" I inquire. She nods yes. I grab her hand and we walk out onto the balcony of the hotel suite.

"What is it, honey?" She inquires I can see the worry begin to etch across her face.

"Have a seat, please." I breathe. She still looks a little nervous. "Mom, relax it is nothing bad." She relaxes once she hears those words.

"Ok." She simply states and waits for me to begin.

"Mom, I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you. You suffered a lot during your marriage to dad. You have to tolerate so much, and I can't help but feel like you did it for Ricky and I. I just want to tell you thank you. I'm glad that you found the strength and took that ring off. You inspire me so much. Your strength and determination to not be broken by a man that you loved with all of your heart and soul, is beautiful to say the least. I'm happy that you got tired of the fighting, and crying and decided enough was enough. I am immensely proud that you took the high road, and just know that you have a daughter that appreciates that you took the high road! Mom, I learned through you, that you live and learn and that is just the way life goes! You taught me that letting go, is never the end! You proved that you can go out and find love again! You showed me that freedom begins when we say it does! I am even more proud that you dusted yourself off, and went out there and conquered love again! Now you have a man that loves and cherishes you like you are his Queen! You are beaming with joy and love! Every time I see you, I can't help but smile. You are my hero, mom. I love you!" I say holding back tears as I watch tears stream down her face. I reach out to hold her hand and she squeezes it gently.

"Emily." She manages to say through her happy tears. "You are so amazing. I don't won't you or your brother to ever feel like I stayed in the marriage because of you. It was my choice, to continue to suffer. So, please don't ever feel bad about it. Thank you so much, for your kind words! They warm my heart immensely! To know that I am your hero, is all that I could ever want. I'm happy you learned a valuable lesson from me. I hope that it keeps you and your brothers from making the same mistake I did. I love you, honey!" She says before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Mom?" I breathe. "Hmm?" She inquires.

"I am really happy for you and Andy!" I confess. I watch her face beam with joy once again.

"Thank you, honey!" She exclaims.

"Now let's go get some beauty rest." I say standing up and opening the balcony door.

"Sure thing!" She says following behind me.

We walk back into the room and the ladies are still talking as if, the guest of honor never left the room.

"Whose wedding are we planning next?" Andrea says. Everyone turns and looks at me. I'm shocked, considering I don't have a boyfriend. Sure, I date. Much more than I let my mom know about, but still I date. I just haven't found the right one, even though New York City is a big pond, but none of the fish seem to be for me.

"I don't even have a boyfriend." I confess.

"That solves it! Our next order of business after this wedding, if finding Emily a boyfriend!" Andrea exclaims. Everyone cheers, except me. Mom, mouths, "Sorry." Oh, gosh what have I done now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _After all your tears  
After all that pain's all clear  
Mama, after all them years  
We can start all over again  
Mama, and now it all makes sense  
Letting go is never the end  
Mama, we can love again  
This is where freedom begins –Beyonce _

Please, don't hesitate to tell me what your thoughts about this story! I look forward to reading your nuggets!


	2. Thank You Being for Being a Friend!

I've decided to make this into an ongoing fic about different conversations that Sharon and Andy have with the people close to them before the wedding one. Ring Off! Sparked this idea in my head, I hope that you enjoy them all.

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, I just really enjoy writing amazing things for them. I will return them once I'm done.

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the posh and secluded nail salon getting their wedding pedicures, Andrea and Sharon are enjoying this small moment of solitude before the wedding rehearsal. They both have taken the week off to finalize all of the wedding details. Gavin all but ordered them to get their pedicures, because they were driving him and the wedding planner insane. Sharon just had to be in control, and Andrea was there to make sure every single detail was going to according to Sharon's plan. Gavin once asked Andrea, if she was the one getting married, because of all the orders she was barking at the wedding planner, Maria. Sharon was nice and calm, but still forceful with her demands. Whereas, Andrea was blunt and assertive, maybe she didn't mean to fill them with so much snark, but Gavin could tell she was irritating Maria. Sharon, just chalked the snark up to being a constant of Andrea's personality, and that Maria just wasn't used to it.

So, here they are at this posh Beverly Hills salon, which Gavin booked them an appointment for. He demanded that they get whatever, they wanted and just charge it to his account. The place is beautiful and filled with the right amount of ambience. The pedicure room is secluded from the other guests. Each guest is given a glass of champagne as their appointment begins. Sharon's pedicure tub is filled with roses and dusts of chocolate. Whereas, Andrea's is filled with warm milk and mint leaves. As they sit here allowing their feet to soak, a woman comes around offers them a fruit tray. Sharon, graciously accepts, and says, "Thank you." "You are welcome, ma'am." Andrea reaches over to grab a piece of strawberry, Sharon swats her hand. "Ouch!" Andrea rasps, pulling back her twinging hand. "What was that for?" She inquires. "Strawberries and pineapples are mine," Sharon simply states. Andrea smiles brightly and winks before replying, "So, I see my diet suggestion has paid off." "Mm, I didn't hear any complaints 29 days ago!" She confesses. Andrea laughs and asserts, "and I'm sure you won't tomorrow!" They both burst into laughter. "Well, can I have a grape?" Andrea sarcastically inquires. "Sure!" Sharon sarcastically retorts. They both relish in their fruit and champagne as they wait for their services. "Sharon, how is this 30 days of no sex thing working out for you two?" Andrea seriously inquires. Sharon hums and thinks about her reply. "That hard?" Andrea adds to her previous question. "Mm, I wouldn't say it is super hard, but it is quite trying. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but after the 20th day, I kind of got used to the idea. As you may know, I can only be so patient." Andrea snickers and Sharon continues, "He is nowhere near patient! But I truly do see the benefits of it." Sharon states. "And what might those be?" Andrea inquires once more. "The level of intimacy that we now share, that doesn't include sex is amazing. I mean we have always had great intimacy, but now I feel like it is on a deeper level. We have gotten to know each other better mentally and emotionally. We have discovered new ways to soothe and please one another that are just as sensual and fulfilling as sex. Now, don't get me wrong nothing will ever replace the amazing love we make!" Sharon says causing Andrea to almost spit out her mango slice. "But it is so nice to know that when the days come, when sex is no longer a viable option, we won't be bored." Sharon finishes. "Interesting." Andrea says before taking a sip of champagne. "Why do you ask?" Sharon inquires. "Just curious." The blonde quips. "Uh huh." The auburn head beauty replies. "What? I was!" Andrea defends. "Yeah, you know that old saying 'a hit dog will holler?'" Sharon teases, and Andrea nods yes. "That is so you, right now, Andrea!" She exclaims. "Ugh, fine I thought about instituting it for Mike and I." She finally confesses. "Go for it!" Sharon exclaims. "But what all is out of the question?" Andrea finally asks what she has been wanting to ask since this conversation began. "Honestly, that is up to the two of you. For us it was everything except first base, because I knew once hands start moving, there would be no stopping, Andy. But since I'm being truthful, there would have been no stopping me either! I mean come on, have you seen him?" Sharon quips. They both burst into laughter. "Good Catholic girl, my ass!" Andrea quips. "Shut up! You're no better than me!" Sharon retorts. "Why, whatever do you mean?" Andrea quips as she bats her eyes playfully. "You are a dirty blonde, alright!" Sharon teases. "Hey, hey! That's enough!" Andrea asserts. "Oh, alright! Just remember don't taunt someone who knows a lot of your dirty little secrets!" Sharon teases. "The same goes for you missy!" Andrea retorts stealing a piece of pineapple. Sharon laughs and rasps, "keep playing with fire!" Andrea laughs and shrugs her shoulders. The staff have arrived to begin their pedicure. They both enjoy the wonderful feel of their hands working magic on their feet. They can feel every kink leave their feet. Wearing high heels day in and day out puts a strain on woman's feet. "We need to irritate Gavin, more often." Andrea whispers. "Definitely." Sharon agrees. After their feet are done being scrubbed and massaged, the staff work their way to their legs. Sharon's phone rings, she sees the caller id and instantly smiles, "Hi, honey." Andrea can't hear what Andy is saying but she can tell it's something sweet and possibly naughty, by the way the blush is spreading across Sharon's face and neck. "I can't wait to see you, too Honey." Sharon confesses before she blows him a kiss through the phone. Sharon hangs up and is still smiling. "Sharon, I have a question to ask you." Andrea quips. "Is it about our earlier topic?" Sharon inquires. "No, something deeper." Andrea confesses. "Ok, go for it." Sharon breathes. "What made you finally decide enough was enough with, Jack?" Andrea questions as she watches Sharon features change from happy to melancholy. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She hurriedly says, not wanting to upset her friend. "No, it's ok, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that question. I just expected it 5 years ago, when I filed. Truthfully, I was tired of pretending everything was going to fix itself. Something in me finally realized that in order to fix our marriage both of us had to be willing. I was, but he wasn't. He only cared to fix it when it suited him and his agenda. I finally realized that he and I were too young in the beginning. But I thought if I took my time, that everything would be alright. I had to realize that we couldn't fix what was already broken. Honestly, I think our marriage was doomed from the start because I made to many sacrifices for him, and he didn't make enough for me. Somehow, I was still hoping and praying that he would come back and mend my broken heart. I stayed because I was brokenhearted and I thought it was his responsibility to mend it, since he shattered it. But one day I woke up and it finally dawned on me, if he knew how to tend to a heart, he would have never broken it in the first place. So, I decided that even though I was brokenhearted, life was not over for me and I could start over. I never knew it would be with Andy, but when I realized what we had and what we could build together, I knew love was worth a fighting chance. When I saw him trying to repair my broken heart, and we weren't even dating, yet, I knew I had found just the cure I needed to mend my heart." Sharon muses as Andrea listens intently, as a solo tear escapes her eye. "Wow, Sharon." Andrea whispers. Sharon smiles and takes a final sip of her champagne. "Watching you go through that, I always wanted to shake you silly and scream at you, 'just let go,' but I'm glad I didn't. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later and I am so happy that you did. I am also happy that you have found the man of your dreams and that he makes unspeakably happy. Sharon, I don't think I've ever seen you this radiant before. It is a beautiful sight to see!" Andrea muses and she leans over and envelops Sharon in a hug. "You are determined to make me cry, today." Sharon whispers, they both laugh. Sharon pulls back, and says, "Thank you for being the friend that I could depend on through it all. Honestly, I appreciate you letting me come to terms with what I needed to do on my own. They say if you love something, you've got to let it go and if it comes back, and then it means so much more. But if it never does, at least you will know, that it was something you had to go through to grow. It may have taken me the better part of 20 plus years to finally figure that out, but when I did, it was a new day and I so thankful that you have been there every step of the way. I truly do appreciate you, Andrea!" Sharon muses as a solo tear glides down her cheek. "You are very welcome, sweetie." Andrea says as she pulls Sharon in for another hug.

They finish up their pedicures and wait for their polish to dry. Once they are finished. They thank and tip the associates of the fine establishment. As the valet pulls Andrea's car around, Sharon quips, "Let's go irritate Gavin, some more!" "Shall we?" Andrea retorts as the valet hands her the keys.

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~

Please leave me some nuggets of love! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you loved or didn't like. Only thing that I ask is that if you don't like it, don't leave it as a guest review. Man up or woman up and own up to it! Thanks! Smooches!

P.S. I promise that wedding night is coming, I just have to wait for musey to get her life together.


	3. Grumpy Old Men!

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, except Austin and James, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows on my previous stories!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~

The men are at Sharon and Andy's home on Andy's last night as free man. They are having a makeshift poker tournament. With all the snacks and non-alcoholic beverages any man could want floating through the room. Louie and Julio turned their living room into a high stake casino, where the highest stake is who is buying the guys the first round after the next case. So far, Andy and Rusty are the top winners of the night. As the last game of Texas Hold 'Em is wrapping up, Louie walks up to Andy and says, "Let's go on the deck for a chat." Andy nods and follows Louie.

Once they reach the deck, Louie takes a seat in his favorite chair and waits for Andy to follow. "I am proud of you." Is all that he says to start the conversation, Andy looks at him stunned for a second, but then a smile creeps upon his face. "Thank you." He simply states.

"I mean it, Flynn. I never would have thought I would have witnessed the day, you would settle down again. I definitely never thought it would be with _Rulebook Raydor_! Seeing, you grow over the years has been amazing to watch! I won't even lie, at first I thought you were cuckoo for dating Sharon, which I never hid, but once I was able witness the person behind the shield, she maintains at work, I could understand what made you fall in love with her! Flynn, you are one lucky son of a gun! You better cherish her as if she is the rarest gem, known to man!" Louie says before taking a sip of his cider.

Andy is in awe of his best friend. Louie may give off the perception that he is grumpy old man, who has no soft spot in his heart, except for kids, but underneath it all he is one hell of a guy. "Thanks Louie, I really appreciate it! Imagine my surprise when I started falling in love with her! But it was one of the best surprises I have ever gotten in my entire life! I'm glad you finally stopped giving me hell about falling for her! I was starting to think I needed to find a new best friend…" Andy says causing Louie to fake heartbreak by holding his chest, making Andy laugh, "but when I saw you coming around to the idea and noticing some of the things I saw, I knew I could count on your support! Oh, I trust, I know how lucky I am! I wake up to one beautiful person every morning and I'm happy to do it for the rest of my days! Oddly, enough someone else told me the same thing, but it was from an unlikely source, but it still rings true!"

"Unlikely source?" Louie inquires.

"Jack." Andy simply states. Louie almost chokes on his drink and Andy slaps him on the back and teases, "Slow down there, old man! I don't need you croaking before my wedding!"

"Shut up, Flynn!" He barks making Andy laugh. "Now what is this about Jack? Where in the hell did you see that jackass?" He inquires.

"I ran into him a while ago at Whole Foods, and he wasn't a jackass, and he basically gave me the same advice, in regards to Sharon and cherishing her like the gem that she is." Andy states calmly before taking a sip of his cranberry and soda.

"Wow!" Louie says.

"Yeah, shocking I know!" Andy confesses as Louie nods his head.

"Louie, thank you for agreeing to be my best man!" Andy declares.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Louie says standing up and extending his hand to Andy. As they shake hands Andy pats Louie on the back, and teases, "So, when am I going to get to be your best man?"

"Soon, I hope! I have asked Patrice 3 times, and she has said no every time!" Louie confesses.

"Wow! You've got you a smart woman right there!" Andy teases.

"Shut up, Flynn!" Louie spiritedly demands, slapping Andy on the back.

"Seriously, I'm glad you got over your cold feet!" Louie says. "Ah, old man that was just a moment of temporary insanity." Andy confesses. They both chuckle as Rusty walks outside and witnesses the sight of a tried and true friendship.

"Hey, Dad, I hate to break up your little laugh fest, but Mom is on the phone and she…" Rusty starts but Andy cuts him off by taking the phone, "Hey, beautiful! How is my bride to be…" Andy walks in the house in the phone as Louie walks up to Rusty and says, "Kid, that's love right there!"

"I know! I am so happy they both found it!" Rusty says as Grey walks up to the duo. "Me too, kid!"

Grey nudges Louie's hand and he looks at him and says, "Take care of those two, Grey!"

Grey barks and licks Louie's hand and gallops back into the house. Rusty and Louie laugh, and Louie teases, "I swear that damn mutt understands what we say!"

Rusty laughs and then says, "According to Mom, he really does! You should see him, when it's time to go to the groomers, they have to hunt him down! If he even hears the leash, he takes off, and it normally takes them about an hour to find him!"

"Ha, serves them right! Trading my friendship in for a damn mutt!" Louie says causing Rusty to gasp and laugh.

Rusty wraps his arm around Louie's shoulder and teases, "You're irreplaceable, old man!" Louie throws his arm off his shoulder and declares, "First your damn parents and now you! Ye, Gods!" Rusty laughs as Louie stalks into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~

As always, I appreciate the nuggets (reviews) of love! They help my muse stay inspired and hungry to write!

Until next time!


End file.
